Computational errors are pervasive in computational, communication, and storage systems. There may be a wide variety of errors ranging from transitive to permanent, from design to manufacturing, from ones with no or negligible impact to ones that drastically may alter a large percentage of results and/or data. A wide consensus may exist that quantity and impact of errors may increase with each new generation of silicon and other implementation technologies. The increase in quantity and impact of errors may be due to exponential feature size shrinking, operation at low voltages, and exponentially increasing level of integration.
Computational errors may have the greatest impact in low power design, and/or low power device operation and debugging, for example, mobile and wireless systems. Mobile and wireless systems may have operational and environmental conditions that may be harsh and may require a low operating voltage to save energy. Mobile and wireless systems may also be subject to cost sensitivity and short opportunity windows that may have an additional amplification impact on computational errors.